dragontavernfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonsoul
"At first, it was only in your dreams. Dreams of flying high through the clouds. At first you thought it was you, riding on the back of a dragon, but soon you came to realize that you were not riding anything, you WERE the dragon! Your ancestors, countless generations ago, threw off the shackles of draconic rage and became ones with the other races of this land, yet the spirit of the dragon exists within you. Given enough time and practice, you'll learn to harness this spirit to its full potential, but for now, you can go back to dreams of flying for just a little longer.. then.. gold.. lots of gold.. " -Message upon re-morting to a Dragonsoul "You have chosen to be reborn again, becoming a stronger Dragonsoul The Dragonsoul must slumber if they are to connect with the ancestral dream, and you decide that now is the time. You sleep for what feels like an age, during which time you connect with your ancestral past, soaring through the clouds, letting the world bask in you majesty, and occasionally quake in fear of your awesome destructive power. When you awaken, you feel as though you are reborn, with the potential for even more greatness than before!" -Message upon re-morting an addional time as a Dragonsoul There are some with the blood of dragons flowing through their veins, and those who pick the Dragonsoul path attempt to take on aspects of the mighty beasts to aid in their adventures. The eventual goal is one of transformation into a mighty dragon, with all the associated powers and benefits. Players on the Dragonsoul path will be able to breathe fire on enemies mid battle, be better protected by their dragon scales and claws, and even shrug off wounds completely once their dragon hide grows strong enough. This is one of the most direct-combat related paths available, so if you're looking to improve your ability to dish out and take punishment, as well as revel in the awesomeness of being the only Immortal Path named after the Tavern itself, this is definitely the path for you. This is one of very few paths that at higher upgrade levels has been proven capable of regular hunting in an Elite Sublocation on the Hard difficulty, which means frequent combat with monsters and Elite Bosses that are 4, sometimes even 5 levels above you which aside from the regular difference in AR and DR also give a flat -16% or -32% drop to your SC. There are, in fact, very, very few classes that can reliably win fights against a 5-level difference Elite Boss without maxed-out Immortal Skills and Ultimate Points. TIERS 1 - Wyrm 2 - Elder Wyrm, costs 400 Immortal Points 3 - Grand Wyrm, costs 600 Immortal Points POWERS -Flame Breath (passive): Each attack round in a fight you have a chance of breathing fire on your opponent for 3 points of damage, and this increases to 5 points of damage as a Grand Wyrm. This can happen regardless of whether or not you win or lose the round, and regardless of any other powers you may have that might activate during the round. The chance of this happening increases as your Dragonsoul goes up in tier, being roughly 15% at tier 1, 20% at tier 2 and 25-30% at tier 3. NOTE: A Grand Wyrm flame breath for 5 points of damage will instantly kill anything short of an Elite Sub-Location boss before your remort level of 55 and for quite a few levels afterwards. -Dragon Scales (passive): Like the armor Ultimate skill, this power gives a chance for a wound to be completely deflected in each attach round. The chance of this activating is independent of all other powers, and the chance increases as your Dragonsoul goes up in tier, being roughly 5-10% at tier 1, 15% at tier 2, and 20-25% at tier 3. -AR/DR boost (passive): As you go up in tiers your new natural weapons (fire breath and scales) will give you permanent bonuses to your AR and DR: +10 AR for your flame breath at tier 1, +10 DR for your scales at tier 2, and this is increased to + 20/20 AR/DR for Draconic Mastery at tier 3. -AP Generation (passive): As you adventure you will occasionally get a special Dragonsoul-related message that appears when you either find unguarded treasure or you fight a Boss. For a Boss, the message is highlighted in purple, for a treasure it is standard text. If you get enough of these messages you will get a +10 AP bonus when you return to the tavern, as your exploits have filled you with a new drive to explore! The chance of the effect seems to be percentage-based whenever you return to the Tavern, and the percentage chance increases after every Dragonsoul message. It is assumed that the percentage chance is reset to an initial default (possibly 0) when it occurs. On average it seems to happen after seeing roughly 10-15 boss messages, though the bonus has been seen after as few as 3 (albeit rarely), and unguarded treasures seem to count for half as much (i.e. it seems to take 2 treasure discoveries with messages to match 1 boss fight). The message that will appear in the Tavern when you get the reward is: "Your accomplishments as a Dragonsoul, whether it be through blazing victory or accumulation of massive hauls of loot, renew your sense of purpose! (+10 Action Points)".Category:Immortal Path